


Burning Love

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel December 2020, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “Cas,” Dean whispered, a light blush crawling up his neck, “Stop looking at me like that.”“I don’t know what you are talking about,” The ex-angel replied in an innocent voice, his eyes glinting.“You have got that look in your eyes and-”Castiel placed a finger on the hunter’s lips, silencing him effectively. Neither of them knew how much time passed as they sat there staring into each other’s eyes before the angel lowered his hand, quickly replacing it with his lips.Minutes passed before they finally pulled apart, their eyes still closed, foreheads touching, warm breath hitting his face, trying to come down from the high that always came whenever he kissed the man.“I love you, Cas,” the hunter said.“And I, you, Dean,” his angel replied.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020.  
> Prompt: 1. Fireplace.

The orange flames leaped up into the air, the cracking of wood echoing in the almost bare room. Dean could hear the soft humming coming from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of drawers closing. It was night time outside, the sky a shade of dark blue in contrast to the small snowflakes that fell down gently, adding to the thin layer of snow that already covered the streets.

Warmth bloomed in his chest as he looked around the living room, paint drying on the walls, the only furniture present was the small coffee table in the middle of the room and the lamp standing next to the window. The hunter could not fight the small grin creeping up on his face. Dean had never thought that he would ever see the day when he would be sitting here on the floor of his _new home_ on a _December evening_ in front of a _fireplace_ wrapped up in the warmest blanket he could find patiently waiting to be joined by someone who has decided to retreat to the kitchen in favor of sitting next to him.

He huffed out a laugh. Who would have imagined that the person who had literally killed god would have almost thrown a tantrum when denied cuddles?

Hearing the soft footsteps approach him, he wound the blanket tighter around him, turning his head away from the door. Dean mumbled something under his breath as the person sat down next to him with a chuckle, a cup of warm hot chocolate held out for him, marshmallows floating on the top.

“This is bribery,” the hunter muttered, reaching out for the steaming mug.

“It is working though,” the person pointed out, his deep voice laced with amusement as he put down his drink.

Dean rolled his eyes as he ignored the obvious statement. Placing the cup carefully on the ground, he unwrapped the blanket, gesturing the other person to come closer so he could drape the duvet over both of them.

The hunter sighed, feeling the warm and familiar body settle down next to him. Finally, turning his gaze toward the person, Dean stared at the face of the man he loved. The gentle yellow light of the flame landed gently across his face, a smile playing on his lips, his dark hair sticking up in all directions, light stubble on his cheeks, and cream paint smudged down his throat. The hunters’ breath hitched as his green eyes eventually locked with the man’s blue ones that were overflowing with love and adoration.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean whispered, a light blush crawling up his neck, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” The ex-angel replied in an innocent voice, his eyes glinting.

“You have got that look in your eyes and-”

Castiel placed a finger on the hunter’s lips, silencing him effectively. Neither of them knew how much time passed as they sat there staring into each other’s eyes before the angel lowered his hand, quickly replacing it with his lips.

Dean relaxed into the kiss, turning his body around to face the man. He wrapped an arm around his lover he pulls him close, his other hand burning themselves in Castiel’s dark hair, shivering slightly when he felt the cold fingertips against his skin as the ex-angels hands rested on his hips, tracing patterns under the soft woolen sweater Sam had picked up for him almost a year ago.

Minutes passed before they finally pulled apart, their eyes still closed, foreheads touching, warm breath hitting his face, trying to come down from the high that always came whenever he kissed the man.

Dean knew that no matter what, he would never get tired of this. These small moments that they shared in between juggling their hunting lives, helping his brother and their kid, and settling into their new home, he would never trade these minutes for anything else. The tender touches they shared as they brushed past each other, the light kisses they shared in the middle of the hallways as they completed their chores, the declarations of love they whispered to before they separated from each other during a job, he would forever cherish them.

“ _I love you, Cas,_ ” the hunter said.

“ _And I, you, Dean,_ ” his angel replied.

They ignored the rumbling of the Impala pulling up into the driveway of their new home, instead, leaning in for another kiss, the golden glow of the flame surrounding them, their love burning brighter than any fire could ever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So... I lied when I said I would post every alternate day. I'm sorry!!!  
> But, I'm working on a multi-chaptered fic so lets hope i complete it soon. And also, now that I'm doing the Destiel December 2020, I am planning to post everyday so fingers crossed.  
> See ya tomorrow!!!


End file.
